They Showed No Mercy
by Manson
Summary: It's Harry's first year at Hogwarts and he meets a girl on the train, she has a dark past but what house does she get in? This is a story for all people. For Draco fans I myself am one, Snape me again, of course Harry. And maybe The Marauders.
1. The start of an interesting year

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the girl. Please note that I am basing this fic on the movie for those that have not read the book. Critisim is welcome, but I will proberley retort.

Thankyou.

They Showed No Mercy

Chapter 1. The start of an interesting year.

Her point of view.

She just sat there looking at the wall oppoisit her while everyone else leaned out the window waving to their 'loved' ones. This was her first year at Hogwarts, but she already knew the castle back to front.

Just then a boy with black hair and glasses walked into her cabin. "Excuse me. Can i sit here?" The boy questioned. "Eh." She mumbled. "I take that as a yes." He said smiling. But she contuinued to keep her face blank.

After a minute or so she patted her black bat. That was the first time the boy noticed the pitch black animal standing on her shoulder, it had blended in with the colour of her clothes. "What's his name?" He asked. She turned her head slowly and answered "Muertos." "Cool. What does it mean?" He pushed, surprised that she answered his first question. "You don't want to know." She drawled.

He was about to open his mouth when a boy with red hair and freckles came and stood at the door way. "Excuse me? Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." The red head asked the other boy. The boy with glasses looked at her. But yet again a blank expression. He turned back around to the other boy and said "not at all."

He smiled and walked in. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasly." The boy with glasses smiled. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." The girl in the corner chocked on a laugh. She smirked and said in a deep voice "Bond. James Bond." They just looked at her like she was crazy.

She sighed and waved it off.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you my name and ask yours." Harry said to her. She shook her head. "I do not give my name." She paused and looked at him. "And i already knew yours."

At this point Ron turned around. "You said you were Harry Potter? Right?" Ron stammered. "Yeah." Harry replied still looking at the girl in front of him. "So it's true. I mean do you really have the the.." Ron trailed off. "The what?" Harry asked. "The scar?" Ron wispered. "Oh." Harry said as he pulled up his frindge to revele the scar. "Wicked." Ron breathed.

Then the trolly lady passed, "Anything off the trolly dears?" The trolly lady asked. "No thanks, i'm all set." Ron told the lady as he looked at his awful sandwich. He smiled but put the sandwich down and frowned. "We'll take the lot." Harry said as he pulled out some gold coins. "Whoa." Ron exclamined.

After Harry finished talking to Ron he turned around to the girl sitting oposite them."So if you wont tell us your name then what do we call you?" He asked. The girl paused for a second and then answered slowly, "I suppose you can call me Ava, just Ava." "Ava?" Harry and Ron repeted at the same time. "Yes, Ava." She snapped. "Okay, okay." They said holding up their hands in defeate.

Silence followed for a few minutes.

"So... How long do you think it will take us to get to Hogwarts?" Ron asked Harry breaking the silence. Harry was about to answer 'I don't know' but Ava beat him to it. "Soon."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked. Ava sighed. "I know because i've been there and no questions." she snapped as she watched them both open their mouths to talk. The two boys just nodded dumbly.

She turned away and starred out the window. "Fuck off." Ava snapped angrily at her mind. Harry and Ron turned to look at her, but decided to keep their mouths shut. It was a good decision to.

After a while Harry and Ron started talking about different flavoured beans. Then Harry opened the choclate frog and saw the card. She kind of stopped listening then. I think they talked about the cards and Ron's rat, Scabbers.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked. "Yeah." Harry said and sat down.

"Sun-" Ron began but was cut off by a girl standing near the door. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Nevile's lost one." She asked "No." Ron replied. Looking kind of like a snob she continued, "Oh. Are you doing magic? Let's see then." Ron cleared his throat and began, "Sunshine, daisy's, buttermelo. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Ava pulled her head phones over her ears, turned up the volume and closed her eyes. The song changed and Ava heard the girl introduce herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" She asked Ron. "Ron Weasly." He said in between food. "Pleasure." Hermione replied. "You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She said as she got up and walked to the door, missing Ava completely. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know? Just there." She told Ron as she rubbed the same spot on her face to show him. Then she left.

Harry and Ron got off the train and walked up to Hagrid and they all walked over to the boats.

Ava just sat there and stared blankly at the castle while everyone else sat there and gaped at it. "It's beautiful." Some people wispered. "What do you think Ava?" Harry asked her. "Meh." She grumbled. "Do you ever talk?" Ron asked. But they already hit the shore.

As they walked up the stairs Ava noticed Professor Mcgognal standing at the top, waiting for them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." At the mention of Slytherin Ava saw a boy with blond hair turn to someone else and nodd. She tilted her head to the side and bit, sort of like a curious dog, he looks familiar..but her thoughts were interupted. "Now while your here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Mcgogonal explained.

"Trevour!" One of the boys shouted and ran forwards to get his toad. Obviously his name was Nevile and that was the toad Hermione was looking for on the train.

"The sorting serimonie will begin momentarily."Mcgognal finished before she turned around and walked off.

After she was gone the blonde haired boy spoke up, "It's true then. What they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He paused as everyone began to wisper.

Where had she seen him before? That boy with the blonde hair? She knew him. What was his name? Damn it!

The boy continued. "This is crabe and quoil. And i'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He walked up to Harry as he said this.

Oh it's just Draco. Oh fuck I'm stuck with Draco Malfoy for the next seven years of my life. This day just keeps getting better. Ava was brought out of her thoughts by the Rons snorted laugh. Big mistake Ron, big mistake she thought.

"Think my names funny do you?" Draco said narrowing his eyes. But then Ava piped up, "Malfoy you blonde haired twit, you already know the answer to that." Dracos eyes

snapped towards Ava. "Well, well. Hello-" "MALFOY! Different remember." Tex growled . "Fine. Hello... what was the name you go by? Ah I remember, Ava wasn't it?" Draco drawled in a mocking tone. "Hello Draco. Long time no see." Ava said with a hint of a smirk. Draco smirked back. "Yes. I must say I was wondering where you were. I was rather happy for some time." Ava came forward and Draco embraced her.

After they parted Ava continued. "Were where you? Oh yeah, you were just talking to Ron about your name being funny?" Draco looked confused for a minute then he turned an icy glare in Rons direction. "No need to ask you yours. Red hair and a handy down robe, you must be a Weasley." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some Wizarding familys are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." Draco said glaring over at Ron.

"I can help you there."

Draco finished and held out his hand. Ava glared at draco but then heard footsteps. "I think i can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry replyied staring hard at dracos hand

She smiled knowing that it was going to be an interesting year. Including enemys, friends, evil dark lords and ofcourse... Teachers. Just as that thought left her mind professor Mcgognal came up behind Draco and tapped him with a piece of rolled up paper, that looked like the list of people attending hogwarts this year. "We're ready for you now. Follow me." Professor Mcgognal told the students as Draco went back to his friends (If thats what you would call them).

Everyone walked into the great hall and stared at the celing. Ava just rolled her eyes. But then she stiffened when she felt a familar presense. 'Nah can't be.' Ava told herself, looking around for him.

"Will you wait along here please. Now before we begin Professor Dumbledor would like to say a few words." Professor Mcgognal said as the students crowded around in the isle. The headmaster of hogwarts stood up and began. "I have a few start of term notices i wish to anounce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictily forbidden to all students.

Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor, on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thankyou." At the end of the sentence Ava couldn't help but smirk as everyone looked unnerved about the menchion of a painful death.

"When i call your name, you will come forth i will place the sorting hat on your head. And you will be sorted into your houses." Professor Mcgognal explained. "Hermione Granger."

Hope you enjoyied. :) Review! (Please.)


	2. The Sorting Hat and an unexpected guest

Chapter 2. The Sorting Hat and an unexpected guest.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked away. "Oh no. Okay. Just relax." She told herself as she approached the stool. "Mental that one. I'm telling you." Ron whispered to Harry. Ava just stood there and smirked. Every single year people got sorted, she never got sick of seeing their reactions. 'I better get a good house though and they better just call me Ava not-' But Ava's thoughts were cut out by the sorting hat.

"Gryffindor!" Hermione jumped out of her seat and ran to the Gryffindor table. Ron rolled his eyes and groaned. 'Great' he thought.

Ava's head snapped forward at the name of-

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall's voice rang out and everyone went quiet.

The Hat had barely touched Dracos head when the sorting hat shouted out "SLYTHERIN!"

A big cheer came from the Slytherin table. Draco held his head high, strode over and sat down. He stared directly at Ava. Knowing the consequences if she didn't get into Slytherin.

Ava stared after Draco. She jumped slightly when he turned to look at her.

She could read those eyes like she reads her books, 'you need to get Slythrin.' That was the message.

She sighed, this would be hard. She knew the houses, she was sly, cunning, daring, brave, wise and smart. That's Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Harry cursed and rubbed his scar. "Harry, whats wrong?" Ron asked looking at him. Ava turned her head to hear the reply "Nothing, it's nothing."

Doesn't look like nothing. Shit, he must be close, Ava thought as she looked around scanning the adults and her gaze rested on the teacher who was sitting next to Snape.

Snape looked at Harry then Ava. Noticing that she was glaring at Quirrel he looked over at him.

"Well this is an unexpected guest". Ava whispered as she glared at him.

When she looked back at the Sorting Hat, Ron jumped down and went to the Griffindor table. Eh, who cares she turned away and looked at the ceiling.

But after a while she noticed that everyone was dead quiet, even Draco.

She whipped around to see Harry sitting on the stool. Strange, she had really good hearing and she didn't hear his name called.

The Sorting Hat seemed to be talking to Harry in his head.

A small smile crept onto her face when she remembered the first time she came across the Sorting Hat.

_Flash back;_

Ava stumbled up the stairs to the headmasters office and she ran around his room looking at all the pictures. He was down stairs talking to the students before the new first years came.

She giggled as she grabbed the hat on the stool, putting it on her head whilst running around in circles. She shrieked when the Hat said "What are you doing up here young miss?"

The 6 year old girl dropped the hat and ran to the corner, shivering. "You should be in bed before any of the students find a little girl living here, Besides Albus will be back soon." The girl didn't say a thing. She was petrified.

"Now please put me back on my stool." The girl nodded and slowly made her way back to the hat. Picking it up and putting it on the stool. "Thankyou. Now run along, you should have been in bed hours ago." The little girl nodded ran to the stairs but turned around when the Hat called her name. "I can't wait until I sort you into your house. You're an interesting one." Ava just looked confused and ran back down the stairs.

She rounded the corner seconds before The Headmaster appeared.

Dumbledore stopped and listened to the small pitter patter of her feet. He smiled and continued on to get the Sorting Hat.

_End of flash back._

Ava looked up to see The Sorting Hat shout "Gryffindor!"

She sighed. Harry was in Gryffindor and Draco was in Slytherin.

Well? Review.

I know it was short but I'm trying.

This chapter is for GravityGrave


	3. Ava's House

Chapter 3. Ava's house.

Everyone had been called. Everyone except Ava that is. She was probably last because of her surname.

McGonagall called out "Ava." All the teachers snapped their heads to look at her.

She calmly stood and walked up to the stool and sat down, placing the hat on her head.

"Ah!" Everyone but Ava jumped, for the first time ever the Sorting Hat was talking out loud. "I've been waiting along time for you to start Hogwarts." Ava smiled and replied. "Same here, I never thought we would have so much in common." She drawled out the last part.

The sorting hat just chuckled.

Now every head was focusing sharply on her and the hat.

It was about 20 minutes and Tex was leaning on her hand staring at the floor when the sorting hat shouted;

"THREE WAY TIE!!!"

Ravenclaw! Slytherin! Gryffindor!

:-D I'll leave you hanging!

I know it was _**REALLY **_short but I thought it was good to end it there.

Also a big thanks to:

Joe Fenton – Thanks for the review, I didn't even know I had tension going on there. Excellent. :-D

GravityGrave – Thanks for the review, course I'll continue. I'm just lazy. I'll start writing the next chappy right now.


End file.
